User blog:Timebomb192potato/Fictional Monster Jam ads
monster jam is my drug lol 2003 Cookeville - Tucker Stadium * Advance Auto Parts brings you MONSTER JAM! Presented by Ford Trucks, and brought to you by Ford-Lincoln of Cookeville and East Tennessee Ford! With U.S. Hot Rod monster trucks! WOLVERINE! RAGIN STEEL! SAGWA! VETTE KING! ERADICATOR! The king of the sport, GRAVE DIGGER! And more! Plus the Upper Cumberland area McDonald's QUAD WARS! A intergalactic battle between GALACTRON AND REPTAR! And kids' Supervalue seats are just FIVE BUCKS! Courtesy of the WCTE Kids Club! February 25, 26, and 27! TUCKER STADIUM! Seattle - Husky Stadium * Advance Auto Parts brings you MONSTER JAM! Presented by Ford Trucks, and brought to you by the Washington Ford Dealers! With U.S. Hot Rod monster trucks! RADICAL RESCUE! EL TORO LOCO! SAGWA! INFERNO! MONSTER MUTT! The king of the sport, GRAVE DIGGER! And more! Plus QUAD WARS! The car eating, fire-breathing MEGASAURUS! And the BNSF Railway DEMOLITION DERBY! And kids Supervalue seats are still just EIGHT BUCKS! March 1st, 2nd, and 3rd! HUSKY STADIUM! Bulls Gap - Volunteer Speedway * Advance Auto Parts brings you MONSTER JAM! Presented by Ford Trucks, and brought to you by Morristown Ford! Part of the all-new Summer Heat tour! With U.S. Hot Rod monster trucks! GUN SLINGER! SAGWA! ERADICATOR! BULLDOZER! The king of the sport, GRAVE DIGGER! And more! Plus the Wal-Mart QUAD WARS! The world-famous, fire-breathing ROBOSAURUS! And kids Supervalue seats are still just FIVE BUCKS! This Saturday and Sunday! VOLUNTEER SPEEDWAY! Eagle - Eagle Raceway * Advance Auto Parts brings you MONSTER JAM! Presented by Ford Trucks, and brought you by the Nebraska Ford Dealers! Part of the all-new Summer Heat tour! With U.S. Hot Rod monster trucks! INFERNO! SAGWA! VETTE KING! RAGIN STEEL! GUN SLINGER! The king of the sport, GRAVE DIGGER! And more! Plus the Visit Nebraska QUAD WARS! The world-famous, fire-breathing ROBOSAURUS! And kids Supervalue seats are still just FIVE BUCKS! This Saturday and Sunday! EAGLE RACEWAY! 2004 Cookeville - Tucker Stadium * OVER TWELVE FEET TALL! OVER TEN-THOUSAND POUNDS! And with kids' Supervalue seats just FIVE BUCKS! They're the biggest deal of the year! The Upper Cumberland area McDonald's restaurants and Ford-Lincoln of Cookeville present the U.S. Hot Rod MONSTER JAM! Brought to you by Advance Auto Parts and Ford Trucks! Part of the 2004 PBS Kids series, for both entertainment and learning about what goes into the epic-ness of monster trucks! With GRAVE DIGGER! SAGWA! AVENGER! EL TORO LOCO! And MORE! And adults save 3 BUCKS! With a discount coupon from Goodwill Industries of Middle Tennessee and participating McDonald's locations. This Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! TUCKER STADIUM! 2005 Kuboia - Quintuple Star Arena * The U.S. Hot Rod MONSTER JAM! Brought to you by Ford Trucks and the Nickelodeon channels! Part of the MONSTER JAM WORLD TOUR! See GRAVE DIGGER! Take on a full field of monster truck superstars, and the SAGWA MONSTER TRUCK! From the Nick Jr. series! Don't miss a second of all of the HI-FLYIN', CYCLONE-SPINNIN', CAR-CRUSHIN' ACTION! Plus the Coca-Cola QUAD WARS! And kids Supervalue seats are just 4 EUROS! Courtesy of Nick Go! and Kool Kartoon Kingdom! MONSTER JAM! This Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! QUINTUPLE STAR ARENA! Category:Blog posts